


I Got Issues

by Chrisinele_hime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Daddy Kink, Dean in Panties, Destiel - Freeform, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Face-Fucking, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Spanking, Team Dean's Red Ass, This fic is filthy af, Top Cas, Top Castiel, more like they talk about bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrisinele_hime/pseuds/Chrisinele_hime
Summary: Sam points out that Dean has a Daddy kink and Castiel is beyond confused. Sam has to get his own room for his sanity's sake as Dean takes it upon himself to show rather than tell.





	I Got Issues

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy! I will consider writing one more fic for this if enough of you want me to. Let me know in the comments! Critiques welcome, especially if you see any mistakes! Kudos equal love :')

Sam, Dean, and Castiel were in the middle of BFE, Montana (Dean’s words.) The trio had caught wind of a rugaru that recently started wreaking havoc in a little town in the middle of the Midwest. After a few days of investigating and actually hunting and finally ganking the rugaru, however, the eldest brother was ready to drink and crash into one of the beds and get his four hours before beginning the trek back home. 

The boys had gotten their usual two queens special when they stopped into a town for the hunt. They still chuckle to themselves at the odd looks they receive when three grown men ask for a room with only two beds. Dean usually throws them a salacious wink as he grabs the keys. 

“Home, sweet home, boys!” Dean exclaims as he throws open the door to the room. The second the light turns on, the men wince at the design and colors strewn about the room that the boys had yet to adjust themselves to over the past few days. It looked as if it hadn’t been upgraded (or cleaned) since 1976. 

“I feel dirty just walking in here,” says Sam from behind Dean. 

“Me too,” agreed Castiel from Dean’s other side. 

The décor consisted of some type of psychedelic hippie pattern in mustard yellow on the wall with grime just about everywhere. The carpet was pine green and had a very alarming amount of suspicious stains. Especially the dark brown one between the beds that were to the left of the door behind the wooden divider that separated the table by the window in the front of the room from the rest. Across the way was the bathroom, and to the right of the door was a barely functional kitchenette. The TV left a lot to be desired as well, but the boys were used to this by now, really. They had just become extremely spoiled by their extended stay in the bunker the past few years. Dean didn't turn as he walked into the room with a grimace towards his duffle. 

“Well…that would be the rugaru barbecue stench that’s followed us back here. I’m going to have to get some freshener for Baby tomorrow because she’s a lady and she deserves to smell clean. For now, though, I need a shower and my four hours.” Dean begins to rummage through his bag for a clean shirt and boxers. He takes one step towards the bathroom before turning with a lascivious look on his face that Sam wishes he could forget. “Ya comin’, Cas?” he asks coyly over his shoulder. He pauses for a second and then continues into the room to start heating up the water. 

Castiel shot a look to Sam as if to apologize for his lover’s antics. Sam smiled in acceptance. 

“It’s no problem, Cas. I’ll just get us some food. We passed a diner on the way here. I’ll take my time,” sighed Sam. He places his bag on his bed, grabs the keys, and heads out the door. The roar of the Impala filled the room before the two men saw the headlights back up and then turn away as Sam took off. 

Castiel took that as his cue to follow Dean into the bathroom which was almost ready. “We really should start getting our own room, Dean. It’s not fair that Sam has to disappear whenever we get intimate.” 

“Yeah, yeah. The moose will get over it. ‘Sides we’ve got to look like we’re three agents trying to save the government some money by bunking together,” Dean countered. He finished getting undressed and stepped into the shower. He left the curtain open and watched as his angel revealed his mouthwatering tan skin. It was a sight he hoped he never got tired of. 

Castiel preened a little under the hungered stare of his beloved, and stole a moment to stare at miles of freckled skin. “We need a better cover story, then. It’s not fair.” 

“Ok, we’ll come up with something for next time. But for now…I say we take advantage of the fact that my brother is gone,” Dean smirked. 

Castiel smiled and stepped in. He lifted a hand behind Dean’s head and brought their lips together roughly. He was surprised at how he still thirsted for these lips despite having been together and knowing each other for years. “I never get enough of this, Dean.” 

The angel wrapped slender fingers around his lover’s quickly hardening dick, the water smoothed the glide of flesh on flesh. Dean groaned appreciatively and mirrored the other man’s actions. "Me neither." 

After bringing each other to climax, they quickly finished showering and were dressed just in time to hear Sam walking back through the door. After the brothers finished eating, the eldest Winchester decided to watch a movie before going to bed. He finally settled on Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom after flipping through most of the channels twice.

“God, Dean, you have a fetish, I swear,” Sam groaned from his bed. He was just a lump on his bed since was trying his best to actually go to sleep. 

“Whatever, bitch.” 

A muffled “jerk!” came from beneath Sam’s pillow in response. Castiel huffed in annoyance from his spot on Dean’s bed. He was dressed only in a tee shirt (Dean’s) and a pair of boxers after their shower earlier. 

“Dean, you should consider going to bed as well. It is very late, and we are planning on leaving fairly early in the morning,” said the angel, full of concern. He would never stop worrying about his human's health as the man refused to acknowledge he needed to change his bad habits. 

Dean scoffed and everyone practically heard his eyes roll. “Whatever, Dad,” he responded sarcastically as he made no move to go to bed. 

“I did not help to conceive you,” replied Castiel with a tone that clearly stated he was confused. However, before Dean could begin to explain what he meant, Sam had thrown back his blanket and began laughing uncontrollably. The other two could only stare. 

“The fuck is so funny, Sam?” Dean growled. He should have known better than to expect his brother to stop laughing immediately to answer. After another minute of Sam’s carefree, smile inducing laugh, he finally stopped and wiped the tears from his eyes. 

“Dean, I hadn’t realized this,” Sam began through a fit of giggles, “but you’ve got to be the posterchild for Daddy issues.” 

“…and that’s funny how?” 

“Because what do most people with daddy issues do, man?” When Sam was met with silence, he rolled his eyes knowing his brother knew exactly what he meant. “And I don’t know if you've considered this, but…Cas is probably the oldest person on earth. Daddy kink to the max, dude.” Sam was greeted with charged silence that made him smirk. Castiel was going to be so confused and he was going to have to watch his brother try to explain this away. 

“I don’t-…I don’t understand,” fumbled the angel in apparent confusion as if on cue from Sam's thoughts. He looked to Dean, as always, and he was met with a lustful gaze and blushing cheeks. The shorter man squinted his eyes. 

“I’m so not getting into this right now, Cas,” mumbled Dean. He turned up the volume on the TV as if he could use it as an excuse to avoid his angel's curiosity. No such luck. 

“But I don’t understand,” countered Castiel with as much innocence and insistence as he could muster. 

“It’s a little difficult to explain, dude. Just go to sleep.” He knew resistance was futile when it came to Castiel stubbornly wanting to know something, but he really didn’t want to have this conversation with his brother in the room. 

“I want to understand why Sam laughed so hard at something that is making you so uncomfortable, so that I could perhaps laugh as well.” Silence followed Castiel’s statement. Sam had remained quiet because he figured it wasn’t up to him to make sure the angel was informed. Dean hadn’t answered because he was trying to come up with the best way to explain the joke without embarrassing himself. 

Castiel seemed to grow more and more annoyed as the silence stretched. Dean knew that Castiel had at least surmised that the topic was sexual in nature, and despite Castiel’s reservations about being overtly sexual with things in front of others, he was never one to shirk away from his appetite for sex with Dean, and he was always willing to scratch things off of Dean’s kink list. 

There was really no way past this but through. “I could show you,” the eldest brother whispered, his blush growing more pronounced. Dean could tell that the angel was still confused, but he could see the arousal in the other man’s eyes, and he could feel Castiel’s cock stir through his boxers next to his left thigh. 

Without so much as a glance towards his lover’s sibling, Castiel brought himself to loom over Dean and stated in a voice that brooked no argument, “Get another room, Sam. Do not dawdle.” The two men continued staring at each other as they heard Sam scrambling to grab his things without a complaint. The second that the door slammed, Dean was placing a hand behind the angel’s head to bring him in for a searing kiss. 

“Please explain to me what is going on, Dean,” pleaded Castiel after the two men broke apart for air leaving hardly a scant inch between them. Dean bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes as if he were trying to gain strength in order to answer. 

“So you know how I told you that there was something new that I thought we could try in bed? But that it’s a little more complicated than normal sex and requires something I called a safe word?” Dean said in a rush. The other man nodded. “Well…this kind of plays into that, but it’s not intense enough to require rules and a safe word, ok?” Once more he was met with a simple nod. “And um…it sometimes calls for feminization,” he finished at a near whisper. This time Castiel looks genuinely confused. “Wearing women’s clothing, Cas. Underwear or lingerie, specifically.” 

“Do you have any?” inquired the angel. Dean nodded shyly without meeting Castiel’s gaze, biting his lip in his nervousness. “Let me see.” Dean made his way to his duffle where began to rummage and sift through his clothing, reaching far into the corners of the bag before he finally began to straighten back up. He didn’t bother turning to face Castiel before putting his thumbs through the waistband of his boxers and dropping them to the floor. Dean bent forward and put the pink satin panties on one leg at a time. Tantalizingly slowly, he brought the delicate garment up his beautifully bowed legs and rounded globes. 

The sharp sound of the panties snapping into place at Dean's hips brought Castiel out of his trance. He brought his eyes up to meet the back of Dean’s head because the man seemed to be frozen. He was perhaps too scared to turn around because Castiel could see the tale tell hint of red at Dean’s ears and knew that the man must be embarrassed. The angel figured that perhaps little to no people knew about this side of Dean, so he was going to treat this moment with the respect it deserved. 

As Dean began to tremble the longer the silence stretched, Castiel spoke the phrase that would change their sex life forever. “So…does this make you Daddy’s good girl?” 

Never had Dean felt his dick begin to fill out so quickly in his life. He immediately turned around and presented his flushed face to look at his lover. He was met with a smug look. One that Dean knew all too well. 

“You goddamn bastard. You were just playin’ dumb, weren’t you?” Dean stuttered. He suddenly felt so exposed. He tried to cover himself with his hands in his embarrassment. 

“What ever could you be implying, my dear?” he frowned in mock innocence. “Stop covering yourself, Dean. You are obscuring my view.” Dean stopped fidgeting and stood with clenched fists and an indignant look on his face. 

“You’re a special kind of asshole, Cas.” 

“Why? I merely went along with your assumptions of me, Dean. You always assume that I am clueless when it comes to certain things. While that is occasionally true, there are things that I am completely aware of. And while I did not have sex until that reaper a few years ago, I had been watching and listening to humanity for a long time. I know what BDSM and kinks are, I’ve just never acted upon that knowledge. And how does that adage go? Assuming makes an ass out of you and me?” The angel laid back in the bed with a smirk. 

As Castiel continued his speech, Dean couldn’t help but feel a little ashamed. The other man was right, Dean was always assuming that Castiel was innocent and naïve, and while that is somewhat true, he should give the shorter man the benefit of the doubt. “I’m sorry, Cas.” 

“It’s all right, Dean. I forgive you.” 

“What if I didn’t want you to…right away?” Dean asked after a beat of silence. The silence continued for another moment before Dean shivered at Castiel’s response. 

“If you are ready for your punishment, I’d like for you to show your consent with your chest on the bed, hands crossed behind your back, and your ass in the air.” 

Dean had never moved so quickly in his life. Castiel scrambled out of the way to leave Dean the whole bed. As the younger man positioned himself, the angel moved to the foot of the bed and took in the sight before him. His hunter. His strong, amazing, loving hunter lay before him on display almost vibrating in anticipation. The seraph’s mouth began to water as he focused on the satin-covered ass in front of him. He needed to get his mouth on it, and soon. But first, he had to deliver. 

“Color,” he inquired. 

“Green, baby, I’m so green right now,” the hunter panted. He was nearly in a place of euphoria with the direction things were going. He thought he was going to be teaching his little angel something new, but this was so much better. Dean heard a loud slap that he was sure was heard all over the motel followed by a sharp sting on his ass that made him yelp. “Jesus H. Christ, Cas, FUCK.” 

“Perhaps I was too quick to agree to this, Dean.” Another smack. “You seem confused.” Another. 

“Sweetheart, what’re you talking about?” Several slaps in the same spot in quick succession came after his response. Dean couldn't help the shout that escaped his lips. 

“You’re calling me by every other name under creation except for the one you and I are both craving for you to use.” 

“Oh," he gasped in surprise. Well, that won't do. "I’m sorry, Daddy,” Dean whispered. The shiver did not go unnoticed by Castiel. 

“That is much better, pet. Now, your real punishment begins.” 

Castiel was hard in his boxers despite not having touched himself to this point. Every noise that escaped his hunter's mouth sent another bolt of lightning that tore down his spine and went straight to his cock. They should have forayed into this months ago. 

After a few more slaps to the ass in front of him, Castiel brought the panties down to right beneath Dean's cheeks. He had decided that Dean didn't deserve a barrier to take part of the shock. The first slap on bare skin made Dean cry out even louder. "Fuck, Daddy, that feels so good! Please don't stop," Dean sobbed. Several slaps of varying strength landed in different locations after the hunter's pleading. The one that made him cry out the hardest was the one that landed right on his hole. 

"Don't you worry, pet, I am not through with you yet." The angel gave one large slap that caused Dean's face to look as if he were making a silent scream. Castiel grabbed each cheek and squeezed to the point of making the taller man squirm. "Stay still, Dean, or I will call an end to this and you go to bed unsatisfied." Castiel almost laughed at the panicked look on his lover's face if he wasn't so busy enjoying his view of Dean's ass covered in handprints. The older man licked a stripe from the tip of Dean's cock all the way up his spine where he stopped to bite at Dean's neck. His cock was nestled between the hunter's cheeks, so he used this opportunity to bring his hips up and down to tease Dean's hole with the head of his cock. 

"Daddy, please," Dean whimpered. He was trembling with the force of trying not to move. He didn't want to disappoint Castiel on their first attempt at real kink, but he cannot help the fervent need that has awakened within him. 

"Please, what?" Castiel purred in the blond's ear. He continued to rock his hips up and down, but with more force. He was becoming desperate. 

"Fuck me, Daddy," he mumbled, giving in and rocking his hips back to entice his lover into doing what he wanted. 

"I don't know that you have earned that privilege, Dean, especially when you are disobeying." 

"God, please, what do I have to do?" he pleaded. The hunter would do just about anything at this point to get the angel's dick inside of him. 

Castiel roughly grabbed Dean's hair to whisper in his ear, "I want you to open yourself up like a good little girl, and ride Daddy like you mean it." 

"Oh, shit, Daddy, yes!" Dean moaned. Who knew the literal angel in the room was going to be the one with the dirtiest mouth? 

Castiel backed away to give the other man room to get up and rummage through his bag for the lube. He lay with his back to the headboard, lazily stroking his cock to relieve some of the pressure. He chuckled a little as Dean's enthusiastic return to the bed caused them both to bounce a little. 

"How do you want me?" 

"On your back. Take the panties off while you're at it." Dean hurriedly complied. As soon as he was settled, he opened the bottle and proceeded to dollop a healthy amount on his fingers before bringing them to trace around his hole. "Quickly, Dean, I don't have much patience left." 

"Yes, Daddy." 

Castiel watched as Dean rushed through his prep, and knew that Dean was going to be sore, but was going to love the reminder of having had the seraph inside him. In what seemed like no time, Castiel told Dean he looked ready. 

The younger man quickly clambered onto the angel's lap. Castiel held his cock ready and Dean slowly lowered himself down. The celestial being didn't miss the slight wince the hunter gave as he moved past the head, so he used a little bit of grace to ease a little of the discomfort away. 

"Thank you, Daddy." 

"You are welcome, beloved. Now, ride me." 

Dean wasted no time in pulling himself up and dropping down like an old pro. Every time he dropped back down onto Castiel's lap, he'd squeeze while rolling his hips. Each drop would bring a grunt from Castiel. The angel could only hold onto Dean's ass to help leverage and set a faster pace. All too soon, both men could feel themselves rushing towards the finish line. 

"Come on, Daddy, you said you'd fuck me," taunted Dean earning him a slap on his right cheek. However, Castiel still complied by rolling them so that he would be on top. He grabbed Dean behind the knees and practically folded him in half, causing his cock to go deeper. He pulled out and set a relentless pace that had Dean's head knocked back, moans falling his mouth that neither man had ever heard come out of him before. Castiel was fucking into him so hard that the headboard was banging dangerously against the wall. At some point Dean had to push back against the headboard so his head wouldn't knock against it. 

"Fuck, Daddy, yes! Hnn, shit! I'm gonna come, Daddy, I'm gonna come so hard," he practically yelled. Before Castiel could bring a hand down to assist Dean, the human was coming untouched, his back arched, and beautiful. Realizing that he had fucked Dean so well that he came without touching his cock is what finally brought Castiel over the edge with an animalistic grunt. He kept fucking Dean through the tremors of their release. 

"Fuck, Cas, that was goddamned hot." 

"I have to agree," Castiel panted. Both men winced as he pulled out. The shorter man looked down at his softening cock and was struck with an idea as he stared at the cum gathered on it. With a wicked smile he clambered over Dean's body until his cock was hanging right above swollen lips. "Clean it, slut." 

Dean's breathing picked up again in arousal and he licked his lips as he zeroed in on the cock in front of him. This new side to his fallen angel was more than he could have ever hoped for. Trembling hands held the base as he brought his mouth forward to suck on the tip. A moan was ripped from both men: from Castiel because Dean's reverent expression was arousing beyond belief, and from Dean because he never would have thought he would be doing something so filthy and enjoy it. Closing his eyes, the blond man brought more of Castiel's member into his mouth and sucked. He pulled off and ran his tongue along the angel's balls and then leaned back to suckle once more on the tip. A deviant thought popped up in his mind and he barely managed to keep from smiling. 

"Daddy?" 

"Yes, pet?" Castiel responded breathily. 

"Fuck my face." The other man took in a breath in surprise and looked down at half lidded green eyes that were trying their damnedest to look innocent. "Use your mojo to get yourself hard again, and fuck my face, Daddy." 

"And where did you want me to cum?" 

"That's up to you." Dean smiled around the other man's rapidly hardening cock. He was feeling particularly insatiable today, and he had been blessed with a partner that could make the human body do whatever he wanted. Castiel nodded and silently grabbed Dean's hair and began granting his beloved's wish. 

The grip on his hair was on the right side of painful and he did nothing to stop the groan it caused which was answered with a moan from the man above him. Dean once more closed his eyes and focused on creating suction and twisting his tongue in the way he knew would drive Castiel crazy. He lost track of time as he was guided back and forth on the massive length in his mouth. 

"You are enjoying submissiveness in a way I would have never anticipated but perhaps should have foreseen," Castiel observed aloud. He knew in that moment that they were going to have a long discussion before they really delved into this new territory, but for now, he was going to enjoy what his lover was gifting him with. Without warning, he roughly yanked Dean off of his dick. Saliva had collected all around his mouth, creating a picture Castiel hoped he'd never forget. Once more Castiel was pushing back Dean's knees to meet his chest, exposing his hole, and he wasted no time in sheathing his cock inside to the hilt without any gentility. 

"AH!" Dean yelled in surprise. He looked up into blue depths and surrendered himself to the rough meeting of their bodies as Castiel brutally pushed in and out of him. He could feel his cock valiantly begin to harden as Castiel hit his prostate with precision. "Fuck, Daddy! You fuck me so good," Dean whimpered. 

"You're so wet with my cum, Dean, I'm not going to last much longer." 

The next few minutes were filled with heavy breaths and moans from both men. Dean's could feel himself on the cusp of coming again, but there was something he was missing to bring him over the edge. "Cum inside me again, Daddy. Fill me up," Dean whispered against the angel's lips. 

"Fuck, Dean!" Castiel harshly pushed into Dean as he began to cum harder than he did the first time. Dean jerked himself to the sight of Castiel coming and feeling each spurt of cum join the rest. It didn't take long for him to join the older man in bliss. 

After a minute of catching his breath, the other man slowly pulled out. He gave a look towards Dean's hole that the hunter couldn't interpret as he watched cum flow out of the abused hole. 

"Do you have a plug, Dean?" 

The hunter couldn't help his surprised chuckle at the random question. "What for?" 

"I really wanted to eat my cum out of you, but I'm too tired to do it now, so I was planning on doing it in a few hours." 

"Damn, that would have been so hot, but no, Cas, I don't have one." 

"Hm...we will have to buy you one. Among other things." 

"Yeah? What other things?" Dean teased. 

"You'll find out soon enough," Castiel answered with a smirk. He leaned forward and kissed his hunter until he could feel them both beginning to nod off. Both men immediately fell asleep after wiping themselves clean with a spare t-shirt that was just within reach. 

The following morning, Dean was startled awake by insistent and angry knocking. He turned to the clock and saw that it was just past 9am. Way too early after last night's activities. Dean got up gingerly to answer as he knew if Castiel answered, the person on the other side of the door would end up smote. He stumbled into some boxers, wincing in pain. Castiel really did a number on him last night. He was smiling as he opened the door to a bitch face of epic proportions. 

"The only room available was the one next to you guys, and I forgot my noise cancelling headphones at the bunker," Sam growled. "Goddamned thin walls. Heard shit I never wanted to hear in my life." He handed his brother coffee and slammed the door before presumably going back to his room to wait. Dean stood there in shock. 

"I guess we get the last laugh, don't we?" grumbled Castiel from under the sheets. Their laughter was met with angry, threatening texts from Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you that have read my stuff before and you're wondering why I haven't posted in a while, just know that life got really busy and I'm hoping to post a new fic that I have been working on for a long time. Hopefully I can finish it in the next few months, and then I will restart (yes, RESTART) my sequel to Assassin because it got deleted forever ago :'(


End file.
